supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathans (Natural Opposites)
The Leviathans are the first Beasts and the second specie God created, they are born at the middle at the War, just after the Archangels, some Leviathans aren't be created by God, they are the converted Leviathans, they are weaker than their converters, the Leviathans are divided into four types . The Elder Gods The Elder Gods are a type of Leviathans who choose to don't eat humans, Nyarlathotep is the leader of this type of Leviathans . The Great Old Ones The Great Old Ones are a type of Leviathans who choose to eat humans, Azazoth is the leader of this type of Leviathans . The Dark Ones The Dark Ones are a type of Leviathans who join the Darkness during the War, they are the only who didn't be banished and try to free The Darkness and Amara, the leader of this type is Levitas who is also the leader of the Converters . The Converters The Converters are a type of Leviathans who are able to transform humans into Leviathans, the leader of this type is Levitas . Powers and Abilities The Low-Tier Leviathans have the eigth of the power of Archangels, the Mid-Tier Leviathans have the quarter of the power of Archangels, the High-Tier have the middle of the power of Archangels, the Top-Tier have the power of Archangels . Powers * Leviathan Physiology : The Leviathan have the traditionnal powers of the Leviathans . ** Super Strength : The Leviathans are the fourth strongest species and is only surpassed by the Archangels, Levitas, the Primal Entities and the Primordial Entities, Levitas, as the oldest and most powerfull entity under the Primal Entities and Primordial Entities, is stronger than Archangels . ** Super Speed : The Leviathans can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : The Leviathans didn't need to drink or rest ** Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : The Leviathans are extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : The Leviathans are extremely old, the only older than them are the Archangels War, Peace, the Pagan Lords, God and Amara and the Primordial Entities, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : The Leviathans are extremely resistants and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : The Leviathans knows almost everything, the only things they don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . ** Flight : In their disembodied form, the Leviathans are able to fly . ** Colt Immunity : The Leviathans are one of the five things immune to the Colt . ** Shapeshifting : All the Leviathans, except Eve and Levitas, can change their apparence, they only need a small portion of the DNA of the personn who they want to take apparence for do it . ** Teleportation : The Leviathans can teleport himself to any places they are already were . Converters * Conversion : The Leviathans, who are Converters, can transform someone into a Leviathan . Dark Ones * Darkness Entity : The Leviathans, who are Dark Ones, are turned into Darkness Entities by The Darkness herself . ** Darkness Empowerment : This type of Leviathan is stronger in darker places . ** Umbrakinesis : This type of Leviathan can manipulate, shape and generate Darkness . ** Umbranetic Body : This type of Leviathan have a body made of darkness and can only be touched by the Primordial Entities, the Primal Entities, the Archangels and the other Dark Ones . Abilities * Almost Perfect Hand-to-Hand Mastery : They have an almost perfect mastery of the hand-to-hand fight . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can all instantly kill them . *'Primal Entities' : The Primal Entities can all extremely easily kill them . *Archangels : They can be killed by the Archangels . *Leviathans : The Leviathans can hurt other Leviathans . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill them . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill them . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill them . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill them . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill them . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill them . * Archangel Blade : The Archangel Blades can kill them . * Archangels' Swords : Furnace, Trickstery, Frost and Thunderwave can kill them . * Bone of a Righteous Man soaked in the Blood of three Fallen : This weapon is extremely dangerous for them and destroy even the Dark Ones, only the Archleviathans are immune to this weapon, the three fallen are : a fallen angel, the King of Hell and a Alpha . Other *Primordial Darkness : The Leviathans, except the Dark Ones, dies if they touch Primordial Darkness *Primordial Light : The Leviathans dies if they touch Primordial Light *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, the Leviathans dies . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, the Leviathans dies . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, the Leviathans dies . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, the Leviathans dies . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, the Leviathans dies . * Phoenix Ashes : The Phoenix Ashes are fatal for them, only Levitas is immune to Phoenix Ashes . * Borax : The Borax is extremely painful for them, only the Archleviathans are immune to this .